The Tale of Shail
by cutey4560
Summary: The company of Oakensheild finds themselves meeting a young female dwarf, who loves nothing more then a good cup of rum and a epic adventure. But little do they know, her past is nothing as she tells it to be. Basing the fic off of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Description and Back Story **

**Name: Shail (Means Mountain)**

**Species: Dwarf**

**Gender: Female**

**Birth: Late Third Age**

**Height: 4:6 without the boots**

**Skin color: Chestnut**

**Hair style: Black (Shaved on it's the right side, Braid starting from the peak of the head. Tying into long ponytail which has small uneven braids hanging through out.**

**Facial hair: Eyebrows (Thin looking like Eyelashes), Muttonchops, and soul patch.**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**Outfit Info**

**Top: Long sleeve shirt (Dark purple)**

**Corset: On strapped leathered with integrated buckles (Brown)**

**Skirt: Above the knee (Lighter purple from the shirt)**

**Pants: Skin tight (Black)**

**Shoes: Boots (Brown)**

**Accessories: Wrist Bands (Brown), Gloves (Dark magenta with only the Middle and Ring fingered covered), and Earrings (Two silver on the upper part of the ear and a long hanging with a sapphire in the middle.)**

**Etc. Info**

**Home Land: Iron Hills**

**Family: Father: Samuel top warrior for Dain Ironfoot, Adoptive father: Dain Ironfoot, Mother: Halle (Deceased). And Four Brothers: Kale, Sam, Hal, and Dale (Deceased)**

* * *

**Shail is a young Dwarf who has traveled most of middle earth. She sadly lost her Mother at a young age and her four brothers died fighting off Goblins. All she has left is her father but hasn't seen him in many of years.****  
****Heart broken Shail's father abandoned her in the woods, it was the worst thing he had ever done. When he went back for her she was gone. Years past, Shail learned to live on her own many of times she got into trouble steeling, coning, and fighting. Settling in Laketown she tried living on her old ways but was caught.****  
****The Lake Master believed she owed him for not having her been thrown in jail or even killed. She agreed fully with him and said she would pay him. But she did not see what was coming to her. The Lake Master branded her with his insignia making her a slave that day. Allowing her to leave Laketown Shail became his personal bounty hunter. Collecting money for the greedy man allowed her to be free, but soon this life style turned Shail into a drunk. But one day her fate was changed as the Company of Oakensheild walked into the Inn. **

* * *

Ch: 1

On their way to reclaiming the Lonely Mountain, the company of Oakensheild must stop to pick up a few supplies o that they can accommodate for their newest member, Mr. Baggins. Outside of The Shire, about seven miles, was an inn. It's no Green Dragon, but you can pick up supplies and have a bit of fun as well. This is where the company will meet a young Dwarven woman.

"We'll be taking a twenty minute rest so we can supply." Thorin told the company.

"Very well everyone inside." Gandalf said while dismounting his horse.

"Fili, Kili, come with me." Thorin told the two young Dwarves.

Everyone entered into the looked around to see other Dwarves; a tough, shady, looking bunch, a pig sleeping on the ground, and a few female Dwarves dressed very provocatively. On that note, Bofur introduced himself to the young ladies. The rest of the company scattered throughout the room. Bombur, Gloin, and Bifur, sat at the table closet to the kitchen. Oin, Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo sat close to the window. Nori and Dwalin sat at the bar while Dori and Ori sat near the fire place.

"By day's end, we shall reach the peak of the cliffs." Balin pointed out on the map.

"Yes, and within the next few days, I wish to be at this point." Gandalf pointed. The others looked at him. The wizard took a few puffs of Toby from his pipe, and then turned to Bilbo. "My lad, could you go and fetch us some ale?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo nodded and left the table. The small hobbit made his way towards the bar, passing a few thugs and Bofur, who was still talking to the female Dwarfs.

"You are so brave." One of the women told him.

"I try." Bofur responded.

"Aren't you scared?" The other one asked.

"A wee bit…but a true warrior is not afraid to admit that, lass." Bofur answered, pointing at her.

"What a Dwarf." The two said giggling.

"Yes…Yes." Bofur said, pulling the two closes.

This made Bilbo roll his eyes. He finally got to the bar where he saw a young female Dwarf sleeping, Dwalin and Nori sitting at the other end.

"Excuse me?" Bilbo asked the tender.

"What can I do for you?" The tender asked Bilbo.

"Three ales and one wine." Bilbo ordered.

"There you are." The tender handed him the tray.

"Thanks." Bilbo said. Just as he was turning to head back, a small group of Dwarves intercepted him.

"Look at this lad, a Halfling is drinking my ale." The leader of the group spoke. Bilbo just stared down at the ground. The leader picked up the ales from the tray and passed it to the three Dwarfs.

"Now you can drink that weak little wine of yours." The leader chuckled.

Dwalin was ready to interfere when his brother waved him down. They watched as the Hobbit was blocked in by the three brutes.

"Let's show the Halfling out now." The leader said with a snake-like grin. Two of the Dwarves reached for Bilbo. Bilbo pulled away causing the wine to spill on the sleeping Dwarven woman. They all looked to see her wake up. The woman raised her head, which shown black hair that was shaved on the right side. The remaining hair was pulled into a ponytail, tied together by miss crossed double French braids starting from the peak of her head. She whipped the wine off her head and licked it.

"Who spilled this one me?" She asked, a bit tipsy.

"I, b-but it was an accident and I am truly sorry." Bilbo nervously explained. She sat up in her seat.

"Why?" She asked.

"I-I-I was trying to get away…from them." Bilbo answered as he pointed to the thugs. She looked at the men, then stood up and walked to the leader.

"Why were you…bothering….this Ho…H…Hobbit for?" She slurred.

"No Hobbit drinks my ale." The leader scoffed.

"Oh…I see." She said, taking the cup from his hand and examined it all around. "I don't see your signature on it." She told him. The leader snatched it from her. "I'd give that back." She said, gesturing him to give her mug.

"Oh, you want it? Here" The Thug answered, pouring it on her head. They all laughed at the sight of her. She leaned against the bar looking up at the tender.

"Hide your good bottles." She whispered. He nodded understandingly. With that, she swung her fist around, hitting the thug onto the ground.

"Get her you idiots!" He yelled. They swung at her, but failed every attempted. She was too quick for them and dodged every punch. One grabbed her by the back of her leather corset and pulled her back, causing her to tumble backwards into a table, and then roll unto Bofur's lap.

"Oh…you're a good looking Dwarf, you are." She told Bofur.

"Not bad yourself, lass….I'm Bofur. And you are?" Bofur said, shaking her hand. Before she could answer, a thug ran straight for her. She looked at Bofur.

"Can I borrow your hat?" She asked, taking the hat from his head. The thug threw a punch, but she managed to catch the attack in Bofur's hat. She twisted the hat around his hand, stood up, and pulled his right arm over his left shoulder, putting himself in a choke hold. He swung trying to reach her. She then uncrossed her arms, which released his hand, but then quickly covered his face, blinding his vision. The thug flayed around while she held the hat over his eyes, pushing against his back with her own. Over his shoulder, she saw a wall. She led him and lifted the hat off, causing him to run straight into the stones. She flipped the hat unto her own head, and then walked back to Bofur. "Name's Shail." She answered, placing the hat back on the stunned Dwarf's head. Two others ran after. She dashes, leaping unto the nearest table. The thugs pulled out their swords. "Now that's a little unfair." She told the two. They swung at her, but Shail jumped unto another table, then ran before reaching Dori's and Ori's spot. She saw one of them charging towards her. Shail looked around and spotted Dori's tea. "Mind if I have this cup?" She asked. Taking the hot cup out of his hands, she splashed it on the thug's face.

"Ow! That's hot!" He exclaimed. As he regained a bit of sight, he swung his sword at her. She dodged the attack, but slipped on the spilled water from the tea and landed back on the table. He raised the sword for a second swing, but Shail grabbed Ori's book and caught the blade between the pages. With the weapon inches from her face, she twisted the book and pulled the blade over her head. She kicked the thug in his chest, causing him to release the sword and crouch forward. Shail tossed the sword out of the book, then smushed the thug's face in the context. She slammed his head into the circular table, knocking him out. Shail turned to Ori and put the book back where it was.

"That should make an interesting story." She told him, tapping on the blood covered page. The third thugs ran after her. Shail leapt from the table, unto the top of the bar. Running across the bar top, she picked up and empty rum bottle and smashed against his tattoo-covered temple. He collapsed with a great thump, aching and moaning at the raging headache that started to form. "That was it. Now…" Shail started, after stepping down the bar stools and confronting the leader. "This is your last chance to get out." She warned him. All he did was laugh, then sucker her punched in the stomach. He picked her up and threw her straight across the room, causing her to land on the table occupied by Balin, Oin, and Gandalf. The leader picked up his war-axe and headed straight for her. Shail had to think quickly. As the leader closed in, she clutched unto the axe's handle. Shail harshly pushes her feet into the thug's abdomen, raised her leg and straightened her kneed. The force so powerful, it flung him right out of a cracked window. Axe still in hand, Shail climbed out the same window and threw the axe next to his head. "Come in here again, and I'll kill you." She warned the unconscious man as she reached in his leather pocket and stole four gold coins. She made her way back into the bar while everyone stared at her, astonished. She laid her new coins on the bar. "Three ales and one wine. For the Hobbit" She ordered. The tender handed it to Bilbo. Shail turned to him.

"Enjoy those." Were her last words before passing out onto the floor.

"Will she be alright?" Bilbo asked the tender.

"Yeah…she just sobered up." The tender explained. At that moment, Thorin walked in, observing the mess and stopping the female Dwarf who caused it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:2

Thorin made his way to the unconscious girl. Stopping at the edge of her frame, he examined the room. Lifeless bodies lying on tables, glass shards shatter, and liquids that varied from ale to blood dripping.

"How did this start?" Thorin harshly whispered as he turned to Bilbo. The Hobbit was about to answer, but was interrupted by Gandalf.

"Bilbo was just fetching us some drinks with those ruffians confronted him." Gandalf asked.

"How did she become a part of it?" Thorin growled as he gestured to the female body.

"A drink was spilled on her, and it continued to progress from there." Gandalf replied. He then walked over to the bar's top, where she sat. Examining a small carving in the wood, Thorin translated the marking. It was her name in Khuzdul. The same symbol was imprinted into the stool below her. Thorin turned from the bar and made his way to the two women.

"Is this lass a regular?" He asked, sternly looking at them. With that, Bofur attempted to scurry from the intimidating Dwarf, but only to be held back by the scared females. "Answer me." He demanded lowly.

"Y-yes." One stammered.

"She stays here almost every 3 months." The other nervously added. "B-but she travels all over Middle Earth."

"Her name? Is it Shail by any chance?" Both women nodded their heads in unison. He looked back for Shail, only to find her missing. Walking over, he spotted from the corner of his eye footprints of leading into mud. The wall behind had a huge hole that lead to the pigs pen. Peaking out of the cracked window, Thorin saw the stumbling women trotting through the mud. He gesture for the company to gather there things and head out. Everyone walked out and watched as the lass climb out of the old pig pen. Landing on her back with a great thump, Thorin took a deep breath and traveled to her.

"Ow! That hurt!" Shail slurred angrily. Thorin picked her up and nailed her to the pen's wall. Struggling to break free, she desperately kicked her feet to attack him. Shail cursed under her breathe as she was aggressively held still by Thorin.

"Stop! Why did you fight those men?" Thorin questioned with a mighty voice. She tried to focus on the question, but her attention was caught by the medley of men behind him. "Answer me!"

"Isn't it obvious? I have a thing for short men." Shail laughed in his face. Once again, he was harshly pushed against the pen.

"Alright … Alright… I saw that he was being test by that man over there." Shail  
said pointing to Balin. Head turned Balin nodded in approval to Thorin.

"I knew he wouldn't be able to take all of them, Plus he spilled a drink on me." Shail said trying to loosen Thorin's grip.

Pulling her in close asked," what does that have to do with it?" She looked him in the eyes.

"He woke me after I slept in, though I owed him the favor." Answering sarcastically. Having enough she was dropped on the ground. Looking up she started point her figure at him.

"Wait I know you…I defiantly know you." She said. Thorin looked confused for the moment. "Thorin King of the Mountain." She said with a laugh. "Shouldn't you be on your thrown not here in a slum like this?" Shail whispered to him. Looking at his body language she backed up saying, "That stair can cut through the thickest of meats." Thorin walked away before he'd done something drastic. Shail just turned to her horse and started unlacing the reins. Gandalf walk over to the young dwarf.

"My dear, what is your occupation?"

"My occupation what's that?"

"What is it that you do?"

"Other than being a hopeless drunk, many good things such as being a con artist, slacker, bounty hunter, and thief"

"Bounty hunter and Thief you say."

"Yep I'm one of the best. I can steal and catch mostly anything."

"If you wait a moment." Gandalf said walking back to the others. Shail sat herself on the ground awaiting his return. "Thorin we can use her on the journey." Gandalf demanded.

"I will not have someone as disrespectful join these men."

"As we can see she's a well fighter and a thief as well. She can help teach Bilbo a few tricks."

"She laughed at my stature. "Thorin said. Looking at Balin he asked," What are your thoughts?"

"Gandalf makes strong points."

"Yes…you are right of that…very well you and Ori write her up a contract."

"Very well, Ori get your quill ready!" Balin yelled to the young dwarf.

Gandalf made his way back to Shail who was playing with a caterpillar. He began to convince her to sign on.

"You can help with back your homeland of Erebor."

"Just one problem… Erebor is not my home." She said placing the caterpillar on a flower.

"What do you mean?" Gandalf asked but before she could answer his attention was turned to Balin waving both of them over. "It seems your contract is done. At least come look it over." Standing up she followed behind the wizard. Reaching Balin she stood at his side.

"Here you are Miss Shail. "Balin said handing her the contract. She took it from him shook it in her hands and began to read.

"You thought this up."

"Yes… it's not as long as ours are but still contains all the conduct."

"This is very impressive."

"Thank you"

"I usually say that about these things but yours is full proof" She said pointing. "Non-breakable it's just like a jail cell with steel chains and an iron lock." She compared the paper to. "I know a few things about breakings out of cells." She told them with a confident laugh. The company couldn't help but chuckle. "It's also written so neat and clear. Who wrote this out?" She asked. Ori raising his hand shyly. She walks over to the Dwarf about the same age as herself.

"You wrote this?"

"Yes miss every word."

"Very nice… you crossed the T's and dotted the A's."

"Thank you." He answered proudly with a smile. Until his brother Dori gave him a stern look.

"Enough" Thorin thundered. "Your either with us or not."

"Well I may have to think about it now." Shail answered.

"Yes or No" Thorin said getting right into her face. She stepped back and took a good look at the other Dwarves, Hobbit, and Wizard.

"So do I sign in my blood or can I us ink? "She asked. Ori handed his quill to her. Shail placed her signature on the paper and handed it to Balin.

"Welcome to the company."

"Let's saddle up everyone." Thorin told the rest. Shail called her pony over mounting it she then road over to Ori.

"This is going to be fun." Shail told Ori as she placed the quill in his pocket and gave him a wink. She then commanded the horse to trot ahead. Ori let out a happy sigh while his brother Nori and Gloin teased him. The company set out on the trail to Erebor.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch: 3

After a day's travel the group setup camp in the cliffs. Tired from the travel the dwarves laid quickly falling asleep. Gandalf smoked his pipe while the two young princes took watch. Bilbo woke from Bombur's load snoring. Making his way down towards the ponies unknowing hit into Shail's leg waking her up. On the ground she didn't move just laid with eyes opened. Bilbo reached the ponies and began talking to one when a loud screech filled the air.

"What w-was that?" Bilbo asked.

The twins looked out to the horizon answering, "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked scared to death.

"Yeah they come in the night, slitting throats so no one can hear you scream," Fili explained.

"Just lots of blood. "Kili answered, turning to Fili and the two began to giggling.

"Do you think that is funny?" Thorin said looking at his nephews.

"We-we didn't mean anything." Kili said, "We were only kidding uncle." his brother finished as they looked at him.

"You know nothing of Orcs, or this world. " He growled glancing at his nephews, then began to walk to the edge of the cliff.

Shail turned her body slightly catching a glance of Bilbo who was shaking. Resuming her position she'd listened to the conversation taking place.

"Don't worry lad," Balin said as he walked over to the men. "If there is one thing Thorin hates, it is Orcs."

"Why?" Bilbo asked the elder.

"Azog the defiler." Balin said frowning, "He was once the greatest leaders the Orcs had, he had one job, and one job only."

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"To wipe the line of Durin, and he done so by beheading the king." Bali told the Hobbit. "We soon became runned down by the Orcs. Then I saw him...there was one who stand. Thorin faced head on with Azog the pale Orc. He had fought a fierce battle with only an oak branch as a shield. Thorin stood his ground against the pale beast, with a clean swipe of his sword he cut off the Orcs arm. Azog found that the line of Durin was strong." Balin Finished. Awake the company, stood watching their king contemplating. "That is one who I can proudly call king." He said looking at turned to them with pride.

"What became of the pale Orc?" Bilbo asked. Thorin started to walk over to him. "He died in the hole he came from." Thorin said as he walked next to his nephews.

*Shail's POV*

I lay on the cold ground turned away from the others. Hearing the tale of Oakensheild brought a chill to my back. I hadn't felt like this since I lost my own brothers in such a battle. I did even have the courage to stand and pay respect to him.

Why should I?

Does he know what I went through?

The pain I had to deal with?

All of these questioned buzz through my head. A few tears trailed my cheek, whipping them off I turned my head slightly to see Gandalf giving me a concerned look. All I could do then was just curled myself up in a ball and try to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch: 4

"Wake up." Bofur said as he shook Shail's sleeping body. Groaning and moaning she rolled over opening her eyes , "Oh morning there leaving?" She asked.

"Not yet lass!" Bofur said handing a bowl to her.

"Thank you." she said placing the bowl down, then covering herself with the blanket mumbling, "I'm going to grab a bit more sleep."

"No you're not." Bofur said pulling the blanket off. Both began a small tug of war.

"When I say something, I really do mean it." she said evilly grinning.

Bofur chuckled. "Not this time."

"Have a heart, come on I call you handsome."

"Flattering doesn't get you everything there lass...come on...here we go... Up!" He said pulling the sack from under her, the company laughed at the sight. Thorin chuckled a little while eating his food. Placing his bowl down he spoke, "We need to get going!" Everyone jumped to their feet and packed. Shail got up packing her things then grabbed the bowl and started chugging down the mush of food. Hitting the road hours pasted, they reached the woods and that's when the rain began.

"This is absolutely perfect." Shail told Oin knowing he couldn't hear one thing she had said. She nodded to him an road off to the side of the line.

Dori asked,"Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard. "He answered. Shail couldn't help but chuckle. Dori turned to her she flash him a sarcastic smile. Turning away Dori shook his head in disappointment. She turned back looking towards Ori.

"Your brother likes to nag." She told him.

"You can live with it for only so long." Nori commented. Shail let out a huge chuckle, regaining herself she then over heard Bilbo speaking with Gandalf.

"Are there any?

"What?

"Other wizards?

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And then there are the two Blue Wizards... You know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"What a wizard he is." Shail yelled to Bilbo. He turned back to her.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like?" he asked pointing toward Gandalf.

"Ask him yourself."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?"

"Well, I think he is a very great wizard... in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals for others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too."

*Hours Later*

"We shall rest here." He said as he got off of his pony.

"Is he serious about this?" Shail asked Dwalin.

"Yes." He answered in a low tone.

"OK." She said mimicking his voice. Dwalin's face drooped even more than usual. "Your face is going to fall off soon ." Shail commented. Dwalin reached for his axe, she noticed an ran off meeting up with Balin asking," Are you positive your brothers with that beast?" Balin gave a chuckle. Shail seen in the distance Thorin talking with Gandalf, it seemed that Thorin won the argument as Gandalf walked down the hill mumbling.

Bilbo asked the wizard." Everything alright? Gandalf where you going?"

"To seek better company with more sense."

"Who's that then?"

"MYSELF!" Gandalf yelled. We stared at him as he left. "I had enough Dwarves for one day" he then mumbled. We then heard Thorin tell Bombur that we were hungry so get started on dinner.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked Balin, All he did was shake his head not really knowing. Turning to me for an answer I nodded yes but behind his back I shrugged my shoulders to Balin.

*Sitting at Dinner*

"He's been gone for a while." Bilbo said aloud.

"Who?" Bofur asked while ladling.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard. Now do us a favor bring this to the lads."

"Very well." Bilbo walked off.

"Stop it you had plenty." Bofur told Bombur.

"Yeah save some." Shail told him making her way over. She was the cut in front of by Gloin.

"You'll have to wait." Gloin told her while reaching for the bowl. Shail quickly snatched it up from Bofur hand.

"Maybe like Oin your losing you hearing and your sight." Shail told him.

"Give that her you little thief. "Gloin demanded of her.

"I told you I was coming to get some. But if you want it here.", she said taking a big hack and spitting in the stew. Gloin glared at her then broke into a laugh. "Good one lass." He said patting her on the back hard. She took the complaint and headed off to sit. Finding a clear spot she sat next to Nori and hearing Dwalin yell to Bombur.

"Good stew Bombur, I'd had worse."

"At least Dori didn't make it." Everyone laughed at Nori's blow.

"Hilarious all of yeah." Dori spoke out.

"Oh come on mother hen loosen your corset." Shail told him, Nori chuckled nudging her side.

"Glad you find that funny." Dori told his brother.

"What he needs a good laugh after all the nagging you've done today."

"I don't nag I give helpful suggestions to others."

Nori and Shail then looked at each other and in unison shouted, "NAG!"

Laughter spread throughout the campsite. Dori humph in his seat. "Come now, I was only joking." she told him walking over and hugging him, letting out a smile he chuckled. "See I knew you'd warm up to me mother hen." She laughed out loud. "Seems now I got six down only seven more to go." Shail told the men.

"Good luck with that lass." Some of them answered. Just a moment later Fili came running from the forest out of breath.

"What is it?" Thorin asked his nephew.

"Four ponies were taken."

"What?"  
" That's not all Bilbo went after them."

"Where is he and Kili?"

"Kili stayed back... it's just a short distance from here."

"Everyone arm yourselves." Thorin commanded. All the dwarves dropped what they were doing and grabbed their weapons.

"Finally those axes can be put to hard work." Shail told Dwalin. He growled then walked off behind Thorin. Grabbing for her war hammer she spotted a bottle of rum. Taking a huge gulp she ran behind the men telling herself, "Making friends, just making friends." Drink in hand she set out ready to fight those nasty trolls.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch: 5

*Shail's POV*

Rushing through the forest I could see the light from our fire dimming into the darkness, while another burned bright ahead. Stopping in my tracks I noticed I'd become separated from the others. Running through the dark I began hearing low voices. With full force I had hit into Kili who was surprised to see me.

"Kili!" I shouted.

"What are you doing here? Did Fili get my uncle?" He asked.

"No, I just felt like taking a walk through dark scary woods to clear my head, of course he did." I told him sarcastically gesturing.

"Good, Bilbo is right over here." He told me leading us into some bushes. Three towering trolls argued among themselves oblivious to Bilbo standing behind one.

"You got to help him." I said pushing on his back.

"What me? Why don't you?" He asked.

"I'm not drunk enough, and you're a prince aren't you suppose to be brave?"

"I might be a prince but I'm not thick." He answered me, we snapped back after hearing the leader of the trolls roared.

"Me guts are rambling, I've got to snack on something. Flesh. I need flesh!" William said getting up to grab some ponies, Tom sneezed and reached grabbing his handkerchief but grabbed Bilbo blowing his nose all over him. He then looked down seeing Bilbo stunned his hand. Kili and I choked at the sight trying to hold our food down.

"Blimey! Burt! Burt, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" All of them stared down at Bilbo.

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" Tom said dropping Bilbo to the ground. William pulled out his huge knife.

"What are you then? A oversized squirrel?"

"No I'm a burglar...uh, hobbit."

"A 'burglar-hobbit'?"

"Can we cook him?"

"Did he just ask to cook him?" I asked Kili.

"We can try!" Tom laughed trying to grab Bilbo.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!" Burt said pushing Bilbo.

"We have to get out there." I told Kili

"No...No... We have to wait for the rest." He said holding me back.

"Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!" Bilbo managed to doge the swipe.

"Grab him!"

"He's too quick!"

"Come on Bilbo." I whispered under my breath. Kili looked back at me with a smile."What?"

"Nothing... just amazed you believe in him so much."

"Someone has too." I told him smiling back.

"You got a really nice smile." He commented. I shook my head, "Not really interested at all." Seeing Bilbo almost escaped, but was lifted into the air.

"Come here! You little...Gotcha! Are there any more of your little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?" Will asked.

"Nope."

"He's lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!" Tom told Will.

Hearing that Kili jumped out of the bushes and attacked the troll, striking his sword making Tom scream. "Drop him!" The dwarf shouted.

"You what?"

"I said, drop him." He smirked to the troll. Watching I seen William throw Bilbo straight at Kili. The other dwarves came charging in attacking the trolls joining I ran into battle."Save some for me!", I yelled raising my hammer thrusting it into the troll's leg yelling. "That's how you tenderize meat yah ugly son of a..." I was picked up by another troll before I could finish. Struggling I tried to escape, but unable to break free Fili rushed over chopping at the trolls legs. Released from the grip dropped into the arms of the blonde prince.

"You alright?"

"My hero."I told him. We both chuckled before parting. Grabbing onto my weapon I ran straight back into battle.

"Something that one is. She not like the others." Fili told Kili swinging his swords.

"You've got that right." Kili said jabbing his sword into the troll's leg. Both laughed continuing to fight the beast. The dwarves continued fighting the trolls, while Bilbo manages to steal a knife and free the ponies, but the trolls notice and grab him, holding him by his arms and legs.

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted as Thorin stopped him.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!"Will threatened.

Thorin then dropped his sword to the ground. We all took our weapons and placed them along side Thorin's. The trolls then tied a few dwarves on a spit over a fire, while the rest of us where held in bags.

"Don't bother cooking 'em! Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!" Tom told the group.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Burt said poking the spit.

"Oh, that does sound quite nice."

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone." Will said.

Bilbo had an quickly shouted, "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori shouted off of the spit.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked. Even in the mitts of danger he found some way to crack a joke.

"Have you smelt them? You're goanna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo told the cook.

"What do you know about cooking dwarfs?" Will ask the hobbit.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk." Burt told Will.

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." Bilbo said turning aside from side trying to think.

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh..."

"Tell us the secret!"

"Yes-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" Bilbo told the troll the dwarves shouted and kicked at Bilbo in anger.

"He's right." I yelled out. Not even remote to his plan.

"I am?" Bilbo asked me.

"Yep, that's how you should cook male Dwarves."

"Really?" the troll asked.

"Absolutely, but as for a female like myself I need to be marinated in..."

"Squirrel dung."

"No."

"Pigs blood?"

"No."

"Oh I know crushed insects would be nice." Burt said looking at the others.

"NO! A nice ale or rum...o-oh rum would be good. That will make me taste excellent." I told the troll.

"Are you mad?!" Bofur shouted.

"She's crazy!" Fili yelled.

"What is wrong with you?" Balin asked.

I shouted, "Listen! If I'm going to die... I'm going to die happy...Dammit!"

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" William said.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." Tom said picking up Bombur holding him over his head.

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo shouted.

"You what?"

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes."

"Oh that's nasty." Tom said dropping Bombur onto us.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, and I really wouldn't." Bilbo said.

Oin turned asking Kili,"Parasites? Did he say parasites?"

"Yeah, we don't have parasites! You have parasites!" He yelled at Bilbo. All Bilbo rolled his eyes at them. Thorin realizes that Bilbo was trying to buy them time and kicks Kili.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said, others followed along.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, I'm riddled!"

"Yes, we are, badly!"

"I don't know what they're talking about, I'm clean." I said looking around.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" Will asked.

"Well..." Bilbo said.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Will said poking at him.

"Ferret?"

"Fools?"

Gandalf emerges from the bushed shouting, "The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

Gandalf brook the cliff he was standing on, which let in the rising sun's light immediately turning the trolls into stone. All of us cheered out of joy and relief. "I lost the feelings in my legs." I whimpered trying to push Bombur of me. Set free I rushed over to the spit helping the others out.

"Ooh, get your foot out of my back! "Dwalin complained.

"Will have you down in a few seconds...quite whining." I told him untying his ropes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch: 6

Thorin made his way over to Gandalf who was teasing the Trolls. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?

Gandalf turned, "To look ahead."

"What brought you back?" Thorin asked.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they all are in one piece."

Thorin snarled, "No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the thought to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf told the stubborn Dwarf. Examining the trolls Gandalf told Thorin, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin asked, "Since when the mountain trolls venture this far south?"

" Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands. "Gandalf said slipping into a daze. Snapping out of it he spoke, "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said walking off to search for the troll's cave.

*Shail's POV"

Behind a small group of bushes I changed back into my cloths. Before putting on my shirt I stopped in my tracks, reaching over my shoulder I felt the scar that was imprinted into my skin. I started to cry a bit from the awful memory. I then heard a voice call into the bush.

"Miss Shail are you ready? The others are heading out." Ori asked

"Yes." I answered hooking my leather corset together. Walking out of the bushes I told him, "Ori just call me Shail. For Dorin's sake we're almost the same age."

"Oh sorry Miss...I mean Miss Shail...I... Shail." Ori said trying to gather his words.

"Will work on it, Come on lets catch up to the others." I told him giggling. We both headed into the woods.

" So what does that mark mean on your back?" Ori asked.

At that I stopped and turned to him lowly yelling," You were spying on me?"

"N-No I just noticed it at the last moment... I 'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's alright...I-I just have a hard time talking about it." I turned way in shame.

Ori grabbed my shoulder gently, "You don't need to say a word, don't worry I won't breed a word."

"Thanks. But if I see it written in one of those books your writing..I- I'll kick your butt." I said punching on the arm. We both made it to back to the other, Ori left to look for the ponies while I caught up with Balin. "What's going on?"

"Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, and Gloin headed into that troll cave."

"What are they helping your brother look for a new home?" I joked to Balin sitting next to Bifur. Just then Nori came from the cave and grabbing a shovel. "What are you doing?"

"We found gold, Gloin is going to bury some." He told me.

I looked at Bifur grabbing an empty sack from my pack, "I don't know about you but I'm with drawing some."He spoke in Dwarves to me. "Don't worry I'll grab some for you too." I told him patting his shoulder, then giving him a thumbs up. Running into the cave I caught a whiff of troll, I almost fainted but I caught myself. Nori was shoveling a hole for a small chest running past them and stuffed coins and jewels into my sack. Looking over I seen Gandalf looking through swords talking to Thorin.

"These swords were not made by any troll."

Thorin said giving one of the swords to Gandalf.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Taking a closer look at it.

"These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves, of the First Age." Thorin was about to drop the sword when Gandalf said, "You could not wish for a finer blade."

Dwalin watched the other dwarves as they buried their treasure.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin told him.

"I'm with drawing." I said. Dwalin just scuffed at me, tying my bag onto my belt I walked over to him. "I get this feeling you don't like me very much. "He snarled, I then held out my hand," Let's start over I'm Shail. This is a lovely new home you found yourself. The other trolls will be envious."

Thorin yelled to us, "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Shail."

Dwalin turned and left me. I grabbed my own hand shaking it saying." Nice to meet you."

Gandalf then came to me, "Don't worry they will warm up to you soon."

"Yeah not too sure of that," I told him walking out of the cave. Walking to Bifur I showed him the bag of coins and jewels, we both laughed and pushed each other joking around. In the distance we heard rustling in the woods.

Thorin yelled, "Something's coming!"

All of us prepped ourselves, to be surprised to see Radagast ride out yelling, "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"What on earth are you doing here? "Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

"Just give me a minute. Um...Oh! I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was...it was right there, on the tip of my tongue! Oh! It's not a thought at all! It's a silly old... stick insect." he said sticking his tongue out. Gandalf removes the insect and gave it to him.

"I told you he was some wizard." I told everyone.

"If my eyes do deceive me is that Shail?" He asked

"You know this young woman." Gandalf asked his friend.

Radagast walked over and pulled me into a hug. He them turned to Gandalf," This girl saved a wild boar from being slaughtered in these woods. She is a true hero and a joy to have around."

"Much like yourself."

"Yes...YES... now I must talk to Gandalf we shall speak soon." He told me.

" I'll be here."

"Such a good girl." He said patting my head like a little child. They both headed into to wood speaking among themselves. We sat waiting their return when in the distance we heard a faint howl.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch: 7

As the two wizards spoke on the bottom of the hill we all talked among ourselves. Bilbo walked over to me as I was counting coins with Bifur. "So Shail how did you come to know Radagast?" he asked gesturing his hands around. I handed the bag to Bifur allowing him to count the rest of the money. Standing up I walked in front of Bilbo and leaned right in his face.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. He looked away to the other than back at me afraid and hesitant to answer. But the words made it through his lips,"Y-Yes please."

I stared into his eyes with a smirk on my face I whispered to him," I saved a huge wild Boar from a group of heartless hunters." Everyone questioned my answer.

"How may I ask did you save a boar twice your size?" Balin asked. Standing myself straight I walked off towards the middle of the group.

"I'll tell you, it's a very interesting story." I said walking back and forth.

"Tell us the story, Already." Nori said

I turned to him cocking my head to the side telling him," I'm getting to it I'm just raising your expectations so if you're bored with the story..."

"TELL THE STORY!" They all yelled.

"ALRIGHT! It started quite in the forest I was just walking through when I heard a faint sequel." I said re-acting the scene making low pig squeals. Quickly I turned and started climbing onto a boulder towering over the others. "There I stood watching this giant Boar rampaging through the forest, breaking branches from trees, toppling huge stones as if they where pebbles, and leaving hoof prints in the ground that could be used as wells." I said describing the beast.

"Why was it doing all of that?" Bilbo asked looking up at me.

Clapping my hands together I answered," A pack of men was chasing the beast shouting arrows into it."

"So what did you do?" He asked.

Closing my eyes I drifted back into that day oblivious to my surroundings.

*Shail's Flash*

Sitting from a top of a large boulder Shail watched as the creature was tortured by these men for laughs. Trying to ignore the cries it let out Shail began walking off, till she heard the men speaking among themselves.

"Never killed one this big."

"Yeah! Shame we don't need it for food."

"Nothing to be a ashamed of. Where the alphas in the food chain." All of the en laughed as the Boar cringed in fear. Hearing this caused Shail to jump from where she stood landing in front of the animal.

"You consider yourselves Alphas?" she asked.

"Well look what we have here, a brave little Dwarf."

"I may be little, but I'm more of an Alpha then you'll ever be...pup." Shail told the man pointing her dagger at him.

"Oh, you going to cut me with such a small weapon?" He said laughing.

"It's not the size of the weapon, it's how you use it. But you must know about that?" She said laughing. The man swung at her with the sword, dodging the swing she somersaulted behind cutting into his leg. A scream of pain filled the air as the man fell to the ground face first. The other men ran to defend their leader but failed to do so. Shail then sat herself on top of the first man's back, pulling him by the hair holding the dagger to his throat. "I want you to leave." She whispered to him pushing the dagger into his neck.

*Back to Reality*

"SHAIL!SHAIL!" Yells rushed into my head. Snapping out of my trance she looked to see Bilbo under me with my dagger pressed against his neck. I released the hobbit shocked at my action. "Bilbo I'm sorry...sorry." I told him standing him up brushing the leaves off him.

"It's fine, I was just to close when to where telling the story." He told me.

"Oh... I snapped out of reality." I said shaking my head.

"It made for a good show." Bofur said.

"I'm glad that me nearly killing Bilbo made a good show for you." I snapped at him. I walked off angered while the other stood ashamed of themselves. Radagast walk to the dwarves.

"She never meant to hurt him. She really is a caring soul." He said in a soothing voice.

"What happened to that Boar she saved?" Bilbo asked.

"I found her nursing the creature to the best of her extent. Such a small dwarf caring for such a big creature." Radagast told them.

"So the story was true?"

"Every word of it."

All of the Dwarves stared off in the direction she walked. At that moment they all heard faint howling in the distance. Everyone armed themselves waiting for the creatures attack.

Bilbo asked, "Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur answered while scanning the distance.

Suddenly something growled from behind them. A Warg scout attacked, Dwalin killed one as Kili and Thorin killed the other."Warg scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said pulling the sword from the lifeless corps.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf walked over to the king, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Dorin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf told the company.

Dwalin cut in the conversation, "We have to get out of here."

Everyone agreed ready to leave when Ori came running down the hill, "We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted."

"I'll draw them off." Radagast told Gandalf

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you!" He told him, but Radagast stared him in the eyes.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast said.

As the others readied themselves, I came running throw the bushes. Stopping short I seen two Warg corps lying on the ground. "Is that what was howling in the distance?" I asked.

"Yes, we need to leave." Gandalf said passing my pack.

"Won't they catch us?"

" Radagast is going to drive them off."

"What!?" I screamed running over to him. "You can't do this, it's to dangers."

"I'll be fine my dear." He told me, fixing himself on his sled.

"What if they catch you? Then what will you do?" I asked angrily.

He grabbed my hand calming me down, "Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"Promise me." I said.

"Yes, once I ditch the ruffians we shall have a nice talk together. How's that sound?" He said patting my hands.

"It sounds wonderful. I'll meet up with you as soon as possible." I answered letting go of his hands. Watch him ride off my heart sank to my feet and I started to tear a bit. But I had no time for that I had to catch the others. The hunt began to bad we're the pray.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch: 8

Radagast racing out of the forest on his rabbit sled, pursuing across the open plains, yelling to the brutal Orcs, "Come and get me!" Follow the derange wizard howls began to faint. Safely Gandalf came out from behind a large rock watching as his friend led the beast away.

*Shail's POV*

"Come on!" Gandalf said pointing us off into a different direction from the Orcs.

"Move!" Thorin ordered. All of us bolted across the land trying keep away from the Orcs. I could see I was falling behind the others as Bombur passed me. Thorin came to a stop as the sled zoomed past. "Ori, no! Come back." He said pulling the young dwarf back in the nix of time. I finally caught enough time to catch my breath.

"Shail you got to keep up." Fili whispered back to me.

"My boots have heels on them...I want to see you run in them." I snapped at him.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled. Taking a deep breath we began running once again. As I ran pass Thorin and Gandalf I could hear the king ask, "Where are you leading us?" Glancing back I saw Gandalf giving Thorin a distasteful look, with no reply. Little did we all know that one of the Orcs chasing after Radagast had felt something was amiss. Making it to a small cliff we stopped in our tracks. The monster came over to investigate the area. Under the small cliff we hide as the Warg pasted back and forth. Hearing the creatures deep pants I latched my hand on Fili's arm. He slightly turned to me and lightly patted my hand trying to keep me calm. It worked just a little bit, my heart was getting ready to burst straight out of my chest. Thorin than indicated to Kili to take the rouge Orc out. Mounting his bow Kili attacked the creature hitting it straight in the neck. We all watched as the beast tumbled down the cliff with its rider, but not staying down for long the Orc attacked. The dwarves defend against him killing him almost instantly using their swords and axes. I held onto Fili until both of the creatures stopped moving. Other Orcs heard the squealing and soon located our position.

"The Dwarf-scum are over there! After them!" The Orc leader shouted to his men.

Hearing the Wargs howling and seeing the Orcs Gandalf yelled, "Move! Run!"

Running Gloin pointed out, "There they are!"

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf pointed but from behind the hill three Wargs road up. Noticing a large rock Gandalf ran towards it passing the dwarves by.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted to his uncle.

"Kili! Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded!" Fili yield. Kili then shot his arrow through the air. You could hear it cutting through the wind. Soon the air-filled with a Orcs cry as the arrow struck him down with a mighty blow.

"Where's Gandalf?" Someone asked as the dwarves gathered in a circle.

Dwalin answered aloud, "He's abandoned us!"

"Shail come on!" Bilbo shouted.

I turned facing him when the leader of the pack came straight up behind me.

"SHAIL BEHIND YOU!" Fili yelped.

Turning I seen the leader heading straight for me. Running to join the others my feet tripped over a stone sticking out from the ground. I landed on the ground eating dirt as my hammer flew from my hands, it landed on the ground about two feet away. I had no plan on how to handle the situation. Closing my eyes I whispered to myself. "How I wish I had a drink." Awaiting my death I peeked open my eye to notice a shadow casted over me. I looked up to see Ori holding a stone in his sling defending me. Quickly I jumped back on my feet to stop him from performing his dumb action. As I approached him not knowing I was fine Ori released the stone hitting the Warg. It made the animal angry and making its rider just laugh it off. We both then backed up really slow so we could join the others.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded. I backed up enough to feel my hammer under the heel of my boot. I quickly lifted it off the ground, planted both my feet firmly, and lift the huge hammer over my head. As the Orcs got closer to us Gandalf suddenly appeared. "This way, you fools!" He shouted.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin yelled as he followed Gandalf to find that beneath the rock was an underground tunnel. Catching up to Thorin Dwarf after Dwarf we started jumping inside the underground tunnel.

Gandalf counted us off."...nine, ten..." he said as I jumped into the hole. "Eleven, are you alright my dear?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm fine." I told him. After the last three made it inside the tunnel we heard a hunting horn sound off. Next thing one dead Orc toppled down into the hole landing right in front of us. I let out a small scream of terror.

Thorin removed the bow from the Orcs chest. "Elves." He said tossing the arrow upon the ground.

"Durin must be watching us." I whispered.

Dwalin traveled to the end of the tunnel asking, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?"

"We follow it, of course!" Bofur answered.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf added

We all followed the path, but I quickly grabbed Ori by his shirt pining him straight on top of the stone wall. Dori tried to interfere but I just kicked him straight to the ground. "That was a real BLUNT HEAD move you tried to pull out there!" I spat at him. He looked at me with fear ignoring it I continued," To think that sling of yours would do any damage."

"But you were in trouble... I just wanted to help." He answered very nervously.

"Help...HELP!...By what getting us both killed. I DON'T need you to WORRY about me!" I yelled angrily in his face. He lowered his eyes from my intense stare.

"Your not my hero so PISS OFF!"I told him tithing the grip. Pulling him in closer to me I growled," Stay out of my path." He nodded his head not even looking. I slammed him hard into the wall it caused him to hit his head letting out a moan. Releasing him I made my way towards the path. "Blunt head." I whispered aloud as I the other stared at me as I disappeared down the path. Reaching towards the end we could see light, racing out we came to see such a beautiful sight.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf told us.

"Rivendell." Bilbo Answered.

Gandalf said, "Here lays the last homely house, east of the sea."

Thorin made his way to the wizard, "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakensheild. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me."

With that we all started making are way down. Awaiting what may come next.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch: 9

Entering Rivendell you could feel the magic flowing through your body. I stopped on the bridge looking down at the most beautiful sigh. How could Thorin make it seem like such a bad place? Out on a stairway a elf made his way down meeting us.

"Mithrandir." The elf said.

Gandalf turn answering,"Ah, Lindir."

Thorin whispered to Dwalin,"Stay sharp."

Lindir started speaking in Elvish to Gandalf, "We heard you had crossed into the Valley."

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."Gandalf told him.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." He told the wizard.

"Not here? Where is he?"Gandalf asked before the sounds of horns filled the air. Turning to see the returning of an elf war party."Close ranks!" Thorin yelled crowding into a circle. I stood behind Oin watching as the Elf war party surround us. Coming to a halt on horseback we saw the leader approached Gandalf on his beautiful black horse.

"Gandalf!" He said aloud.

"Lord Εlrоnd."Gandalf greeted Elrond in Elvish. In Elvish they continued their conversation, "My friend! Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass." Elrond said while getting off his horse and embraced Gandalf. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." Elrond spoke in clear English while handing a Orc's sword to Lindir.

Gandalf sighing answered. "Ah, that may have been us."

Elrond noticed Thorin walking towards him."Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He greeted the Dwarf.

"I do not believe we have met?" Thorin asked.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond answered.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin snickered. Elrond looking at him began saying something to in Elvish. It brought insult to us not understanding.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin growled raising his weapon.

Gandalf told the Dwarf, "No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food." We turned and discussed among ourselves then turn back to Gandalf.

"Ah, Well. In that case, lead on." Gloin answered.

Making it up the stair Lord Elrond stepped in my path. Looking up at the armored Elf I nervously ask,"Can I do something for you?"

"No my dear it's what I can do for you." He said.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, such a beautiful young dwarf should not have to wear dirty clothes to dinner." Elrond said pulling at my shirt.

"This is my best outfit. Plus I have nothing else to wear." I said pulling at my skirt.

He then waved over two young Elf maids. "My women will help you find better attire for dinner." He said gesturing them to lead me away. Leaving I seen the other watching me some concerned about my safety as others look a bit upset of me accepting the offer. I scuffed at them walking away with the two Elves.

The three of us walk into a beautiful room filled with dresses."These are all gorgeous." I said to the two maids. They walked me over to a stand so they would be able to hold the dress up against my body. "I can wear any of these?" I asked in disbelief as they held a few against me.

"Yes M'lady", they both softly said. One of them pulled a beautiful white dress up to me, "May I recommend this one."

"Its beautiful, but eating with this company there is a high chance of it becoming stained." Both ladies giggle and chuckled at my small joke. I felt joy that I had some women to talk with. I looked around then spotted the perfect dress. Pointing to the dress the two women smiled and retrieved it for me.

"Will let you dress miss." They said leaving the room giving me some privacy. I took my clothes off throwing them aside, then draped the dress over my head letting it fall on my body. It was stunning strap dress that start from the top dark blue fading down into black, it had a shine to it and a few silver specks spread throughout. It reminded me of when I slept under the even stairs. Drapes hung from my shoulders translucent and silky blue. The dress covered my feet so I didn't bother wearing shoes.

The two maids knock then entered the room. With a gasp of aw they said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said.

"Shall we help you with your hair?" They asked.

"My hair? Um Yes...Yes." I answered with a smile. We began fixing my hair down covering the shaved side. I braided two big pigtails and let them hang off my shoulders, while the rest of my hair lay flowing like a waterfall on my back. The Elves made three smaller braids on the left side, one longer than the others. We pinned the two shorter ones in the back of my hair, and the third we incorporated into the braid on my right shoulder. Lastly I fixed my bangs so the hung just a bit over my eyes. Finished I stood before the two they looked in awe.

"Beautiful." They complimented.

"Thank you two very much." I said bowing to them. They smiled and bowed back. Walking I found a fountain staring at the reflection I muttered,"Time for dinner."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch: 10

The Dwarves all sat around the Elves dining table picking and plucking at the food set before them. Ori picked up a lettuce leaf and examined it. Dori nudged his brother's shoulder. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori shook his head, "I don't like green food."

The Dwarves found that the elves supper consisted nothing of fruits and vegetables one thing Dwarves dread.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin asked while pick through a salad.

Ori asked while looking around "Have they got any chips?"

Elrond, Gandalf, and Thorin began walking into the room. Elrond and Gandalf talked among themselves.

"Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for diner." Gandalf told Elrond.

Elrond chuckled," Well, you never are." They took their seats, joining the others.

Soothing music played through the room. Kili caught the a gaze of a young Elf maid as she played on the harp. Smiling he winked to show his interest, but his smile disappeared when he caught eyes to Dwalin.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself, to thin. They're all high cheekbone a creamy skin, not enough facial hair for me. All though that one there is not bad." He said checking the elf behind him.

Dwalin answered, "That is no Elf maid." With that the prince seen it was a man. The company laughed at his mistake.

"Funny." He said miserable.

At that second Elrond notice Shail approaching the small stair case. "It seems the young woman has come to join us." Elrond announced. Eyes turned to see Shail standing in the door arch looking stunning.

* * *

Shail's POV

I stood in the doorway looking at the others faces. Some of them stared with mouths open food falling to the ground, a few seemed shocked turning pale at the sight, and the rest just smiled not knowing what to say or do.

"Come in my dear. Sit where ever you please." Elrond told me.

" Thank you my Lord." I said walking in. Tripping a little on my dress I walked to the first table. Bombur, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Balin, Bilbo, and Fili sat around it. Glancing at them all I throw a smile at Balin and Bilbo who bowed their heads to me. The rest starred praying I would sit with them, but a long shot for they knew I was still angry. Then making my way to the second table which Bofur, Kili, Bifur, Nori, Dwalin, and Oin sat I seen the end was open. An Elf placed a seat down, then gave me his hand to sit me down properly.

"Thank you." I said bowing my head. He bowed the left to regain his place. The music began playing again and I gathered some food upon my plate. The men looked at each other not believing the sigh.

"What?" I whispered.

" Is that you lass!" Bofur asked.

" Lasted I checked. Yep." I told him feeling my body.

" Ewe...you look like a girl." Kili said laughing. I chuckled them punched him straight in his arm. " Ow, that really hurt." He said rubbing it.

"Yeah but I still punch like a man" I said getting back to my meal. Everyone laughed, even Thorin gave a smirk. Eating I seen Fili staring at me from the other table. I cocked my head a bit the gestured my arm up and down my body mouthing to him, "You like." He nodded happily. I laughed then caught the eyes of Ori, still angry with him I turned my head away and continued eating.

At the third dining table, Elrond was examining one of the swords that Gandalf and Thorin had taken from the trolls cave."This is Orcrist, the Goblin-cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My kin." He gave the sword back to Thorin."May it serve you well." Then taking Gandalf's sword, "And this is Glamdring. The Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First..."Elrond was explaining how the swords were made. I looked over to see Bilbo taking out the dagger that Gandalf had given him. He was looking at it very curiously. I couldn't hear from were I was sitting I read lips very good.

Balin told him, "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war."

Bilbo then asked, "What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battles?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really." Balin struck a blow.

Elrond began to speak aloud, "How did you come by these?

Gandalf answered, "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East road, shortly before we were ambushed by Orcs."

Elrond looked at the wizard asking sternly, "And what were you doing on the Great East road?" Thorin then stood up excusing himself. Elrond watched as the king walked away then spoke to Gandalf," Fourteen Dwarves and a Halfling. Strange traveling companions you have chosen Gandalf?"

"These thirteen are the descendents from the house of Dorin. They're noble accident folk, awfully found of the arts." He told Elrond." An Miss Shail I've come to learn is once from the Ironhills."

After all that Nori spoke aloud," Change the tune. It sounds like I'm at a funeral."

" It's not that bad." I said to him.

" Did someone die?" Oin asked.

"Alright lads there's only one thing for it." Bofur said getting up from the table.

"No, Oin no one's dead. Not yet" I said watching Bofur standing on top of a pedestal. He began to sing. While others played along banging forks, spoons, arms, and dish.

**"There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill, and there they brew a beer so brown that the Man in the Moon himself came down one night to drink his fill."**

The men started to throw food around. I clamped my hands over my eyes shutting them from the nightmare.

**The ostler has a tipsy cat that plays a five-stringed fiddle; and up and down he saws his bow now squeaking high, now purring low, and now sawing in the middle.**

**So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead: He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: 'It's after three!' he said."**

Bofur finished bowing to Elrond. Kili the flung some food hitting a statue. Next something had been flung into my direction. Hitting my dress I caused a huge mess. I could not take any more, slamming my hands on the table I stood up. " Excuse me?" I asked upset, rapidly making my way out.

"Shail wait, I was only having a bit of fun." Bofur yelled to me.

"Shail please come back." Fili yelled.

Away from everybody I began to cry to myself. "To think they could behave just once. That I could finally sit and have a nice meal. I'm nothing but a fool."

* * *

**I love the extended scenes from Peter Jackson: The Hobbit. I'll be incorporated them into this story. I hope that you like enjoy this chapter and others to come. I want to wish everybody a HAPPY HOLIDAY and a HAPPY NEW YEAR. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post up I've been under stress plus writers block is killing me.**

**This is not my best chapter but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Ch: 11

Out of the range of the others Shail walked around Rivendell trying to calm down. Amazed at the sights she knocked into something with great force. It was Bilbo who was also wandering around the last Homely House.

*Shail's POV*

"Shail I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, the faults all mine I wasn't paying attention."I told Bilbo as I straightened his jacket.

"Not just about this...I also meant about dinner."Bilbo explained taking my hands.

I questioned to myself, how could the rest of the company have doubts about him for joining? How could I have doubts about him?

"Shail?" Bilbo asked.

Hearing my name I snapped out of my Trans and answered."They pushed my buttons this time."

Tilting his head with a small smirk asked, "What have they done?"

Walking away I answered, "I understand us Dwarves love a good song, but once I thought they could behave."

"True."

"Plus Kili's comment."

"What was that again?"

"You know, Ewe...you look like a girl." I said mimicking his voice, Bilbo chuckled. Taking a deep breath I continued."I just wish I could have one normal dinner without yelling, songs, and food being thrown."

"Well when this whole ordeal is over I shall have you over for a nice peaceful dinner." Bilbo told me.

A smile crossed my face as I answered, "That sounds nice." We then picked up on our exploration beholding the sights. Beautiful skies and clear water flowing. We heard birds chirping flying over head, and the air is so crisp and clean once you took a breath you didn't want to release. I seen Bilbo walking a flight of stairs into a high room. Right behind him I seen a very large statue which had a sword laid upon it. It was shattered into six pieces but was neatly placed and shinned in the daylight. Bilbo had seemed to be in a deep Trans looking at a painting. Lightly I tapped him on the shoulder," Bilbo are you ok?"

"Yes." He answered jumping a bit.

"If you don't mind I'm going to wash myself up." I told him.

"Very well, see you later on."

Walking down the stairs I had run into Lord Elrond.

"Miss Shail, How are you doing after that little incident?" He asked me stern yet elegant.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." I answered. Nodding he pressed on up the stairs. Bilbo was now standing on the balcony Elrond made his way towards the hobbit. Gathering my traveling clothes from the two elf maids I left to bathe in this beautiful fountain. Putting my cloths down I started taking the elf dress off I stood in my under garments, then I untied my hair so no braids were left. Dipping my foot into the water a chill went up my back. Giggling I slowly emerged into the water, from the corner of my eye I spotted a fall pouring from the head of the fountain. Swimming over I ran my head under relief came over me. Sinking under the water I escaped from the world. Little to my attention in the other parts of the fountain the company was also bathing. They splashed and played around oblivious to my presence.

* * *

*Companies POV*

Fili swam over to the edge noticing bubbles coming from the next pool. Peering over he seen Shail lying on the bottom of the fountains floor. His face was in shock as he turned back the others.

"What is wrong with you?" Kili asked.

"Sh...Sha...Shail is in the next pool." He answered pointing.

"WHAT!" Kili shouted. The others turned wondering what had happened.

"What are you two shouting about?" Balin asked.

"Shail is in the next pool!" Kili yelled out.

All the men came to a halt looking at each other. With no idea what to do Balin spoke up, "I suggest we leave before we draw attention."

"Good idea brother." Dwalin pointed.

"Yes let's get out quick."

"Fast"

As they all made their ways back to the edge Shail popped out of the water inhaling a breathe. Stopping some of them cursed under their breathe, while others pray she would go right back under. But luck was a disappointment, she leaned back against the wall. Slowly the men sunk back into the water not trying to be seen.

* * *

Shail's POV

Waving my fingers through my hair I laid upon the wall. "That's all I really needed." Looking at the water I began to embraced in one on one conversation with the reflection."Maybe I over reacted?"

"You think?" I answered myself giggling

"Truth be told your lucky to have all of them."

" Yep... I mean how such a low, foul, and despicable person like yourself can befriend such great men."

"Because they see something there you lost sight of years ago." Reaching over and grabbing a small flask I had snuck in my dress I raised it to the sky."Here is to the company. The most loyal and trust worthy of men. With not a despicable bone in their bodies." Taking a drink I stood up and turned to see the men crouched in the water. Blinking a few times I asked," Have you been here this whole time?" They all nodded yes. Turning my head I noticed their clothing pushed into piles."Are those your clothes?"

"Yes" Bofur answered for the group. The others covered up their faces and other parts.

"So that means?" I asked.

"Yes."

I drank up the rest of the flask, whipping my mouth I told them," I would like to rephrase the toast I blindly gave. Is that all right with you all?" After an exchange of looks the men approved." Thank you, now I stand before you all in this most unusual situation. With the acceptation of Balin and Oin I strongly mean this towards the rest of you. None of you have one single despicable bone in your bodies. You have full on skeletons." Throwing the flask hitting Gloin in the head.

"Shail." Bofur said.

"Don't Shail me... you all knew I was in here and didn't even have the...the...GUTS to speak up." I said trying to watch my choice of words.

"At first we didn't know. Isn't that right lads?" Bofur said looking at the other.

"So exactly how long did you know my presence?" I asked him.

"Not long...Not long at all."

Shaking my head I asked again," How long?"

"Only when you popped out of the water."

" Ok...Alright...Ori how long?" I asked with a devilish smile. I could see he didn't want to answer me. He was now trapped in my question, I knew he couldn't lie." Ori!" I shouted.

Quickly he spat out," Since you were under the water."

"Ori!" Bofur yield.

"She asked...I...I can't lie." Ori shyly answered.

"You knew I was lying in there and you stayed...better yet you stayed here in the complete nude. Your all not just despicable your big PERVERTS!" I yell at them.

"But we are bathing." Bofur said digging their graves deeper.

"I was bathing as well but at least I have the descents to wear my undergarments."

"Nice ones they are." Nori said trying to cut the tension.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Stepping out of the fountain I slipped on my shirt and pants." Now as I said before with the acceptation of Balin and Oin I hold this against all of you. Balin are these cloths your?" I asked pointing to the small pile.

"Yes lass." He answered.

"These are Oin's?" I asked him again. Shaking his head yes I picked up both of their belongings. "Gentlemen your valuables will be placed right over here." I said walking with the clothes and placing them neatly on a rock. Walking back to the others clothing I started gathering it all up. "As for the rest your valuables will be up there." I said starting to throw them into a tree.

"Hey! No don't do that." They all yelled.

Dwalin began making his way towards the edge. Seeing that I grabbed a dagger from Fili's coat pocket." If any of you step out of that pool I'm chopping off anything that's hanging!" I yelled pointing it at them. Dwalin stopped not taking a chance. With the last of the clothing hanging from the tree I went and gathered my corset, skirt, boots, and accessories. "Enjoy the rest of your bath everyone." I told them throwing the dagger on the ground then walking off.

"Shail you're not serious? Your coming back? Right?" Bofur asked with a nervous giggle.

Stopping in place I spotted his hat on a rock. Looking at him I smirked picking it up placing it a top of my head. "I'll hold on to this for you." I said turning the corner. I could hear the cry and moans from them, with that we were all even.


End file.
